Chuck Vs Rico
by Ricothekillerpenguin
Summary: In the Mysterious Mansion of Gatlinburg, Rico, of course goes on his killing spree, but what happens if he meets Chuck from the Angry Birds Movie
1. Chapter 1

At the Mysterious Mansion of Gatlinburg, Rico was sitting on the couch in the parlor with his machete in his flipper, listening to the radio playing music while it was making static noises.

He walks out of the door and went to the actor's shop and puts on a mask because he heard people coming in.

"Do you think this place is that scary?" The female penguin asked.

"It looks scary to me," the male penguin said.

"Look up there, a Phantom of the Opera dude." The male penguin said.

"I swear, I heard about this place being dangerous because of a lot of murders happened here," the male penguin said.

"Oh, you're just overreacting."

"How is that so?"

"Because you're just probably paranoid about it."

"Rico wouldn't have killed anybody here I don't think."

"He's one of the actors that works here."

They go up to the cashier and paid $20 and went into the parlor and sat where the radio is.

"I've been here before," the male penguin said.

"Rico couldn't have killed anyone like I said. It's just maybe I've been watching the news too much," he said.

"Don't worry, this place wouldn't exist if there was any crimes here, in fact just have a good time man, we're just here to have a good time, look at the radio for instance, that's what my grandfather had when he was young." The female said.

"It's sure is dark in here, except for the light in the fireplace and the purple light on the radio." The female also said.

They sat in there for about fifteen minutes until the radio made that noise and the voice spoke to them.

"Alright I guess we should go through," the male spoke as he pushes the mantle.

They walk in a dark hallway as Rico jumps out in front of them while laughing like a psycho.

The penguin took the main entrance to another room and waited on them to come through to scare them. As they went in that room, he darts out in front of them, causing them to scream.

"I want to get out of here," the female whimpered.

"Don't worry, like you said to me, it's for fun." The male said.

They entered into another room which has all the props hanging from the ceiling that had a bad smell like the smell of death.

"What's that smell?"

Rico comes out with the machete and ran at them with it and stabbed the male penguin in the stomach which made the female penguin scream.

The male penguin fell to the ground dead as Rico pulls the knife out and swings it at the female's head, cutting it right off.

He takes both of the bodies and hung them in the kitchen so people can see them.


	2. Chapter 2

At the island, Chuck was in his house tuning his radio until loud static was playing. He pushes it to see the back end of it and all the tubes blew out, so he went to the garage and got some more tubes and plugs them back in and it started to work.

The yellow avian then goes outside of his house and found some teenagers throwing rocks at it, he goes back in to grab his hand scythe and ran after them with it.

He heard the door open in his house thinking that someone broke in and so he went in to see what it was and it was a pig trying to steal his eggs," Stay away!" Chuck shouted in a demonic voice, his eyes began to turn red.

The pig gasped at who he saw.

The yellow bird takes out his hand scythe and rams it into the pig's back, killing him instantly.

"I told you to stay away!" He whispered.

Then it switches to him walking out at night, looking for more pigs to kill but he found none yet at least.

He went back into his house and locked all the doors so nobody can get in.

He then goes back out to the village and find's Leonard's body as a skeleton.

as all the pigs saw him, they quickly ran into their houses and lock all their doors so he can't get in.

He walked slowly while breathing heavily with his sickle scythe, then he sees a fire from a far distance that was coming from one of the houses that he burned.

The yellow avian slowly approaches this pig as the poor thing was begging for his life to be spared and he got his wish.

Then it slowly pans into his face as his eyes were still red from anger and hatred.

He finds another pig and grabs him by the neck and as the the pig was struggling to breath, the yellow bird struck the pig in the head with the sharp point of the hand scythe.

The more pigs he killed, the greater powers he gets.


	3. Chapter 3

In Gatlinburg, Kevin, a 22 year old penguin and Lola, a 21 year old penguin were in the dining room eating," So I heard about the crimes at the Mysterious Mansion, was it true that the evidence of Rico exists because he can't be the one that caused the crimes." Lola said.

"Don't worry about that, he's been dead for years, surely he can't be alive." Kevin replied.

"And also do you know Chuck?" She asked.

"I've heard of him but no," he answered.

"I know where he is and he's about to come to this area to hopefully stop Rico," she said.

"Well he's not real, I don't even know him that well," Kevin said.

"Rico couldn't be alive but the Mysterious Mansion is still there and that's where he lives," Lola said.

"Same with Chuck," Kevin said.

It switches to them walking outside in Gatlinburg exploring the places in Gatlinburg. They went around and found the Mysterious Mansion.

"That's his home." Lola said.

"I don't think he lives there anymore," Kevin doubted.

"How did you know all of that?" He asked.

"My grandfather told me the whole story about it." She answered.

"Have you been there?" He asked.

"Yes, when I was little." She answered.

"What was it like?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you want to go in?"

"Uh, sure."

And then they went in the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

It switches back to the island and there, Evan, a 19 year old brown bird and Susan, an 18 year old gold bird, they were at the park watching the sunset as Evan turns to her and says," You know how much I love you."

Susan smiled and says," I love you too."

"Evan, have you ever heard of Chuck?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I just heard recently that he killed someone so I was wondering if you heard about it too." She said.

"No not that I know of." He said.

"His house got burned down many years ago and thought that he was dead but the victims reported sightings of him."

"What did he look like?"

"He's a yellow bird that has a curved body and carries a hand scythe, he murdered the pigs that took his eggs," she said.

"Have you seen him?"

"No but my friends have seen him, he almost killed one of them."

"I was also one of them that saw him."

"If you provoke him he will kill you brutally, he doesn't speak that much except he whispers. His house was rebuilt after his death but he continues to haunt it. Many of them would see him wandering or stand there watching them."

"But what happens if you fight him?" He asked.

"He's a lot stronger than anybody but if you run, he will catch up with you in one second and he know where anybody lives."

"Have you been in his house before?"

"Yes, all the girls including me went to have a sleepover there and it was spooky, there was an old radio playing creepy music too."

"It's getting dark, let's go in our houses before it gets late." Evan said, it slowly pans out and shows Chuck hiding behind the trees and he walks off.


	5. Chapter 5

In Gatlinburg, it switches to the outside of the haunted mansion, looking all rough and the roof was falling apart," So do you think we should go in there?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." Lola answered.

"I heard about this maniac penguin that lives in there." Kevin said.

"Don't worry, it's just a stupid legend." She said.

"Yeah, I don't think Rico is even real, he's just made up to scare people from going in there." He said.

"People claim to see him wearing a mask and uses a machete." She said.

"I'm telling you he's not real."

"Besides what could go wrong."

They went in the foyer of the house and goes into the parlor and there, sat a big couch, an old radio that was playing music, and a fireplace.

The room was dark in there except for the purple light from the radio and the light from the fireplace.

The fireplace was making a synthesized clicking noise as the fire was rolling.

The radio was playing some creepy music as it made creepy static and other noises.

The radio made that noise before the voice starts," Ah, a lovely surprise are you afraid of the dark, yes! Mwuahahaha! You must know about the secret passageway behind the fireplace, oh and remember, do not touch anyone or anything, if you need any help, just, SCREAM! Mwuahahahaha!" Just as it finished, an actor comes swinging the door open as it made a loud noise which made them jump back.

Kevin pushes the mantle and they went in this dark hallway. Inside of the walls were air cannons that went off on them.

The weird thing was that Rico wasn't there, there was another actor instead of him.

They went in the dungeon and Kevin opens the right one that took them to another room.

The actor came out from one of them and the actor shouted," Wrong one! HAHAHAHA!"

They went upstairs in the lobby and there was a door in front of them and the actor swung it open.


	6. Chapter 6

It switches to Rico going to the island and he was wondering around while all ghe bird folks looked at him funny.

"Who is he?" One of them asked.

"I've never seen a penguin before." The other said.

Rico was wandering around and he came across this house that was Chuck's.

The door was unlocked and so he went in there and found a lot of furniture turned over and an old radio that's similar to his, he went in the kitchen and found the eggs that were sitting on the counter.

He snatches them and takes them with him and he teleported back to Gatlinburg.

He was back in the Mysterious Mansion and he hides the eggs in the kitchen.

It switches to him sharpening his machete then tested it out on a really big cardboard paper.

He went in this room with the ghost behind the curtain and got things straightened out for people to come through.

The penguin heard a footsteps and he went out of the room and puts on a mask and started to jump out in front of people while yelling.

He stumbles on Kevin and Lola which he didn't know who they were but Lola knew him but didn't realize that he was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the island, the yellow bird goes into his house and found out that the eggs are missing, he gets really angry and started to turn over furnitures and wrecked the place.

"Who took my eggs?!" He shouted in an eerie whisper.

He grabs the hand scythe and walked out of the house and went to other people's doors and knocked on them.

He went over to Matlida's house and said," Have you seen my eggs?!"

She shudders in fear from his voice and replies back nervously,"N-no I haven't."

Chuck takes the hand scythe and struck her in the heart with it.

He walks out of the house and went to another one and did the same thing until he realized that Rico was the one that took it.

He went to the beach and swam all the way to the shore as he traveled out of the island.

"Rico, I'm coming for you!" He said.

The yellow avian was miles away from the island as he saw it as a dot far out from the distance.

He swam and swam until he got tired and found a nearby shore and rested.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Chuck woke up with crabs crawling all over his body so he pushes them off with his scythe and walks into the woods.

He was lost in the woods but he found some moss growing on the trees which helped him lead the way out of there.

He discovered this place that was a small town which is known as Gatlinburg.

He wanders around like he's never been there before, he walks by the haunted house and goes by the church.

The yellow avian was breathing heavily as he walks while carrying the hand scythe.

It's been a few minutes since he finally recognized the place in the 80s.

He went up the space needle and looked around for the eggs, Chuck goes by the haunted house and stopped for a minute and went in there with his weapon.

Back to the island… it switches to Evan and Lola searching for Chuck," We've got to find him before he kills anyone else." Lola said.

"Let's look to see if he's in his house." Evan said.

They went in his house and it was dark and nobody was there," Hello? Anybody here?!"

No response.

They heard some music playing from the radio.

They heard the Tv playing the news which the reporter said," There has been a killer on the loose by the name of Chuck, he's armed and dangerous. Now he's heading towards Gatlinburg, citizens stay in your houses until he leaves."

"Where's Gatlinburg?"

"It's in Tennessee." Lola answered.

"Maybe Chuck might be there."

Then they started to pack up to go to Gatlinburg.


	9. Chapter 9

It switches to Chuck sitting in a room with the radio and thought," That looks just like mine."

He sat in there for a good fifteen minutes until the music was turned down and the voice spoke.

He opens the mantle and went in this dark hallway then to the dungeon.

He opens up the left one and went in this dark room that took him back to the same spot he entered.

"WRONG ONE!" The actor shouted.

Chuck gives the actor a death glare and the actor was Rico but he didn't noticed it.

He goes into the next room with skulls carved onto the walls with a prop hanging on a wall.

He goes up to the basement where the mirror thing is and turns right into the lobby and there was a door in front of him, he was about to open it until Rico swings it open.

He went in the dining room with the props sitting around. He entered into this one room with flashing lights and a clown in a wheelchair with no legs.

He goes back up into the lobby and went upstairs where the Tv is that's playing some weird video.

The yellow avian went into the bedroom and the ghost pops out in front of him but he grabs it and rips it out.

He went into this narrow hallway and heard some air hissing noise.

He looked over next to him and found the remains of Skipper, Kowalski, and Private's skeletal remains.

He goes into the bathroom that was all moldy looking and went upstairs into a dark room.

Rico wasn't seen anywhere, but he did go into this one room with all the portraits and then goes into the last one where the bags were hanging from the ceiling. As he went out, a shot of air hissed at him. Rico was following him through the whole thing without noticing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Then it switches to Evan and Lola on the plane flying to Gatlinburg, it takes off and continued the flight, about a few hours later, they arrived in Gatlinburg. They got off the plane and they ran into two penguins.

"Hello there, my name is Kevin and this is Susan." Kevin introduced.

"I'm Evan and this is Lola."

"Nice to meet y'all."

"Do y'all live here?" She asked Kevin.

"Yes we do." He answered.

"we came here to look for Chuck." Evan said.

"Who's Chuck?"

"He's a bird that is on the loose." Lola said.

"Do y'all know Rico?" Kevin asked.

"No we don't."

"He's a penguin that's supposedly lives in a haunted house."

"He's not real."

"We saw Chuck before, he was the one that carries a hand scythe."

"He's the one that killed Red and Stella."

"Who wants to go to the Mysterious Mansion?"

"I do! I love haunted houses." Said Lola.

They all went in the haunted house together.


	11. Chapter 11

They went in the mansion and sat in the room with the radio that was playing music while making static noises.

"It's so dark I can't see anything." Kevin said.

"Old radio."

They sat in there for a few minutes until the voice spoke.

Evan pushes the mantle and they all went in there.

The air cannons went off as they walked through which scared some of them.

They go in the dungeon and Kevin opens the one to the right which took them back to the same spot.

He opens the one to the left and it took them to a room with skulls carved onto the walls.

Rico pops out in front of them and disappeared.

Then it shows Chuck following them without noticing it.

He grabs them which caused to scream as he laughs.

It shows Chuck taking a secret door that took him to the kitchen and he found his eggs, they were broken with yoke oozing out.

The world stopped spinning in his mind as he just stood there for a minute in shock, then he goes into a rage and started to turn over tables and threw one of the props against the walls.

He grabs his scythe with him and walks furiously out of the doors.

Then it shows Rico jumping out in front of Kevin with a machete and was about to attack until he gets hit with a severed fake arm.

"Help us!" Lola and Susan shouted as they held onto eachother.

Then it shows Rico getting up as Kevin was beating the snot out of him until he grabs Kevin by the neck and threw him across the room.

Evan was with Lola and Susan as they tried to get out but the doors were locked.

Lola and Susan was walking until they saw Chuck standing in a far distance." Hello? Can you help us? We're trapped in here." Lola said.

The yellow avian stood there then he slowly pulls out his hand scythe and began to approach them.

"He's coming! What are we going to do?!"

He walks faster and faster until he was ready to strike them but ending up sticking to the wooden table as they ducked.


	12. Chapter 12

They were walking the other way and saw Rico approaching them and they turned back and saw Chuck approaching them.

"Help us!"

Rico came closer to Lola and struck her in the arm with the knife but didn't cut it completely off," AAAHHHH!"

"Oh no!"

He was about to hack her until Evan and Kevin stuck a needle in his back but didn't do anything to him, instead, he turns around to face Kevin and stabs him," No!" Susan said.

His eyes widened as blood was seeping out of his beak.

Rico yanks it out as Kevin collapsed onto the ground dead.

Anger got built up on Susan so she gives him a hard kick to the testicles, it was so hard that it lifted him off the ground.

Rico fell down as a really sharp pain spread through his body.

"Come on," Lola said.

They ran until they bumped into Evan.

"Where's Kevin?" He asked.

"He's … dead." She sobbed.

"Go, go, go, go!" Evan said as they ran until Chuck stood in front of them.

"Oh shit!" Evan said.

Chuck stood there then he walks over to Lola as she whimpered, he takes out his scythe and struck her in the head.

"No!" Evan and Susan shouted.

Blood splurted everywhere as he pulls out the scythe from her.

He turns around and walks slowly towards Lola and she ran until she tripped.

He came closer and stood beneath her with his legs spread apart.

He was about to strike with the scythe until she sent her foot flying straight up between his legs.

The yellow bird yelped then he crouches down holding his balls while his tail feathers were resting on the ground.

He gets up and they ran off but then he walks after them.


	13. Chapter 13

They found Rico approaching them and Chuck approaching them too, he got closer and closer as Susan whimpered.

He walks past them towards Rico. He swung his scythe at him but missed.

Evan and Susan ran out of the doors leaving Rico and Chuck there.

Chuck takes another hit to Rico but the penguin dodged the attack.

The yellow bird was about to strike but Rico blocks it with the machete.

He pushes Chuck and grabs him by the neck and slams him down on the table, breaking it in half.

They went upstairs in the room with the flashing lights, Chuck takes the clown out of the wheelchair and threw it at him.

Rico gets hit by the clown and Chuck had his scythe raised in the air and brought it down on him but he blocks it with the machete.

Rico got up and charges at him and was about to hack him but instead, he hits the wheelchair.

Chuck and Rico went upstairs where the tv is and Rico grabs him by the neck and pushes the tv off of the table and slams him on it.

The yellow avian gives the penguin a kick to the privates which caused him to release his grip.

Chuck takes his scythe out and swings it at him but Rico dodges and it stuck to the wooden floor.

The yellow bird grabs it out and swung it at him but Rico kicks it out of his hand.

It shows them going up in the lobby and Chuck hides behind the prop on the stairway, he removes one of it's arms and used it as a club.

The penguin cuts off the hand and Chuck drops it and gave him a punch to the face.

He kicks the machete out of his hand and Rico slaps him really hard.

Chuck gets Rico in a headlock and used his elbow on his back.

Rico gets up and swings his fist at him but missed, Chuck catches it and he gives him a kick to the face a few times until Rico punches him which sent him flying and as he hits the wall, it made a hole on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Rico runs over to grab his machete and Chuck ran to grab his hand scythe.

The yellow bird runs up to him and stabs him many times in the chest but didn't do anything.

Rico hacks off his arms but they grew back.

Then it show Chuck with his sickle scythe striking the penguin with it but didn't hurt him.

The yellow bird goes to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and stabs Rico in the eye with it, his body shook as blood came gushing out of it.

Rico grabs him by the neck and threw him across the room, he gets up wobbling because he can't see as good.

Chuck takes his hand scythe and rams it up into the penguin's chest but still didn't kill him.

Chuck's eyes were bright red as he approaches Rico and slits his throat but it still didn't do anything.

The penguin grabs him by the arm and twisted it all the way around, he lets out a scream as his arm was dislocated.

His arm then goes back to normal as he and Rico went in the dungeon.

Chuck hid behind the doors and as Rico walked around punching holes in each one of them with his machete.

They went back into the parlor and Chuck grabs Rico by the neck and scoots the radio across and slams him against the wall, the picture with the eyeholes fell down from the full force.

Then the yellow bird pulls out one of the hot wall lamps on the mantle and puts it on the penguin's stomach.

Then he grabs Rico by his mowhawk and smashes his head through the wall where the picture was, creating a big hole.

Rico grabs Chuck by the shoulders and threw him across the room, he hits the door that people enter and the hinges broke off and the whole door fell down.


	15. Chapter 15

Then Chuck gets up letting out a growl as he approaches Rico with his scythe. Rico now has a black eye with cuts and bruises all over his body.

The penguin takes his machete and swings it at Chuck's arm, it didn't cut it completely off but it was deep and blood was pouring out.

The yellow bird takes his hand scythe and strikes Rico in the genitals with it.

The penguin chokes back as he lets out a grunt of pain.

Rico grabs the scythe and throws it at him which stuck to the wall instead of him.

"Take back what you did!" Chuck whispered.

The yellow avian strikes a blow to the penguin's stomach, which made him vomit blood.

Rico takes his machete and swings it at Chuck's face.

It left a big cut on his cheek and Rico gives the yellow bird a punch to the nuts.

His eyes watered from the agonizing pain in his genitals as semen shot out and landed on Rico's face.

Rico wipes Chuck's seed off his face and gave another kick to the same spot which made more spunk shoot out.

Chuck started to vomit from the pain and he gives Rico a punch to the face.

Rico grabs Chuck and tossed him into the lobby.

The yellow bird takes the shortcut in the lobby and so did Rico.

He opens the door and found all the bodies that Rico killed.

Chuck goes into the secret door that takes him to the room with the portraits.

The yellow bird goes into the last room with the bags hanging from the ceiling and Rico hid behind one of them.

He lunges at him and Chuck dodges then Rico takes his machete and cuts down one of them.

They got in a huge fight that lasted about an hour until Rico made his last move and it was he took his machete and was ready to strike until Chuck grabs it out of his hand and began to hack him to death.

His body was all mutilated and Chuck finally takes the knife and stabs him in the chest then he cuts off his head.

Chuck's body was all beat up and yet he was in a lot of pain, his feathers were missing.

Then he walks out of the mansion, carrying the penguins head with him and threw it into the creek.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, a group of police officers went in the mansion to investigate and all they found was a lot of things destroyed, holes all over the walls, things broken and other stuff.

One of them went to to room with the bags and found Rico's body," Hey, come check this out!" He shouted.

He found some yellow feathers on the floor next to the body," I wonder who did this."

The others went out on the creek and found the head of Rico and also found a bloody machete lying next to the body.

"God this is a mess."

They saw furnitures that's been turned over.

There was blood all over the walls and dead bodies piled up.

"This can't be any worse than this."

The radio was alright and was still playing music but the mantle of the passage was knocked down.

They picked up the penguin's decapitated body and placed it on a gurney.

The other police officer went upstairs alone in the dark, so he turns on his flashlight and found this wall written in blood and it said" He's here!"

He also found some bad words spray painted onto the walls.

"Hey come over here!" One of them shouted.

As he was about to head over there, he saw Chuck standing there and when he turned around, he was gone.

Then it focuses on a door as it slowly opens by itself and then it fades to black


End file.
